


Why Not?

by arainyromance



Series: Kitten [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, but not farr, louis runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been together for a while and still haven’t has sex but they’re both itching for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> its shit, don't read it :) xx

On a Friday night of summer break, Louis sat on the couch, Harry’s curly head on his lap. Louis’ hand was on Harry’s head, rubbing the soft triangles that made Harry purr happily as they watched television. 

 

They had eaten dinner that Harry had prepared, a simple spaghetti and meatballs, and telepathically agreed to relax. Louis had flipped to a channel that just so happened to be broadcasting a football game, and with a smile from Harry, he put the remote down and watched.

 

Harry tried to pay attention but he couldn’t help it, footie was just so _boring_. He turned and shifted until he laid on his back, his head in Louis’ lap, looking up at his face. Louis’ eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, his hands making little fists as his mouth silently chanted for the team he wanted to win.

 

The hybrid smiled at the sight of Louis’ happiness and turned his head, brushing his nose against- wait- Harry’s eyes widened.

 

He just rubbed his nose against Louis’ crotch.

 

Scared, Harry slowly looked up towards Louis, not wanting something bad to happen. Louis’ reaction was obvious. Not by his eyes or his hands.

 

But by his penis.

 

Harry could feel how hard it was where he laid his head.

 

“Lou-”

 

“Sorry, Haz. I’m really tired. I think I’m going to head to bed early. Here, watch animal planet, I know it’s your favorite show.” Louis threw out, pushing Harry’s head off and rushing to their bedroom.

 

“But, L-”

 

“Night!” Louis shouted, his voice sounding strangled as he shut the door.

 

Harry looked at the door Louis shut and sighed when he knew that he just had to leave him alone.

~~~~~

Harry had a plan for their first time and it starts when Louis goes,

 

“I think I’m gonna go for a run.” Louis announced, grabbing his workout clothes.

 

“Are you sure you wanna go for a run now?” Harry asked when he looked out the dark bedroom window. “It is, literally, black out.”

 

Louis scoffed. “My young kitty cat, black is not a color. It is very dark brown out.” 

 

“You know what I mean.” Harry said, rolling his green eyes.

 

Louis stripped his clothes off and pulled on his running shorts and shirt. “I like running at night. No one can see me sweating like a pig after running for two minutes.”

 

“They would all be honored to see you in all your sweaty glory,” Harry praised as Louis laced up his sneakers. “But I guess I see what you mean. Be careful.”

 

“I always am.” Louis kissed him and left the flat.

 

Harry smiled to himself as he saw Louis’ iPod on his desk.

 

He went to lie on their bed, right in the middle. Slowly, Harry ran images through his mind, Louis in shorts, Louis’ bum, Louis, anything that could get him hard.

 

Pulling off his clothes, he finally lied in bed with a very hard cock. He cheered internally that his plan was working and gripped his cock with his hand.

 

His furry ears twitched when they heard the front door open, Louis’ sneakers squeaking to their bedroom. Harry picked up the pace of his hand, pumping his cock.

 

“Uhh.” Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes closed tight, his toes curling as his grip loosened just a tad and then tighter.

 

“Haz, I for-”

 

Harry tried to be shocked but he couldn’t help it.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing pupils blown. A smirk settled on his lips as he slowed down his hand and Louis’ eyes trailed up and down Harry’s body, before landing on his erection.

 

“Y’alright, Lou?” Harry asked, fake innocence in his voice.

 

Louis blinked at him and shut the door again. Harry’s little ears catching the fact that he ran through the flat panting, even catching a small, ‘shit’.

 

Harry frowned to himself because that wasn’t how he planned things went.

~~~~~

The next night, Louis said that he promised to spend it with Niall because they haven’t hung out, just the two of them, in at least a month.

 

Before Harry even opened his mouth, Louis left.

 

Harry growled in displeasure, the top of his ears bent down and his tail flickering wildly.

~~~~~

“Why won’t you have sex with me?”

 

Louis stopped drying his hair from his shower to look at Harry lying flat on the bed, his arms and legs spread out like a star. He took in Harry’s naked form, give for his tight boxer with his tail moving around, and looked at the bedroom door.

 

“Don’t even think about running. I locked it.” Harry stated.

 

Louis went back to the bathroom and then came back out a minute later.

 

“Well?” The curly kitten asked.

 

“I didn’t know you were ready?” Louis tried.

 

“Lame.” Harry yawned.

 

Louis sighed. “To be honest, I’m not sure. I mean, I know I want to have sex with you, but, I guess, I don’t want to be the one to take away your virginity? Like, I’m not worthy enough to take something that means so much.” He explained.

 

“But I want you to.”

 

“Y- you do?” Louis stammered.

 

He nodded. “Hell yeah, what do you think I was trying to do yesterday?”

 

Louis thought for a second. “Trying to wank while your boyfriend went on a walk?”

 

“Oh, just come over here.” 

 

The smaller man walked over to the end of the bed and climbed up, crawling between Harry’s legs.

 

“I love you.” Louis whispered.

 

“I love you, too.” Harry smiled, cranking his head up to lock their lips together.

~

They first time was nice and full of love.

 

Harry and Louis kissed for a while, Louis eventually rubbing one ear that started to get Harry hard where it escalated from there.

 

Louis stopped whenever Harry got the least bit uncomfortable and waited. Then, he continued and Harry moaned and beg for more, more, more. Louis gave it to him, his cock lathered in a rather excessive amount of lube and waited for Harry to adjust. Not having to wait long to have Harry pushed his hips back, Louis took full control, ramming into Harry. The kitten hybrid was a mess underneath him, moaning and sweating and shaking when he came. At Harry’s discomfort, he took himself out and at Harry’s wanting, he pumped himself in front of his face, cumming on Harry, his cum on his lashes and nose and cheek.

~

“I loved it.” Harry panted as Louis rolled off of him.

 

“You were amazing.” Louis praised him as he grabbed his shirt and cleaned the cum off Harry’s face.

 

“I’m glad you were my first.” Harry whispered as he curled into Louis’ chest, the boy and hybrid falling asleep in seconds.


End file.
